Talk:Iwagakure Kinjutsu
Source Any source that Deidara's mouth palms were kinjutsu?--Enoki911 (talk) 05:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind.--Enoki911 (talk) 06:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ninjutsu Since hiden and forbidden are usually applied to one of the three basic techniques, can we add ninjutsu as a classification to this? Omnibender - Talk - 23:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why not. I couldn't imagine it being anything other than ninjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Materials Can't normal ninja produce materials such as oil (Jiraiya), water (Water Release), mud (Earth Release), and ash (Asuma) anyway? When it says you can turn chakra into materials such as clay, does that just apply to materials that are not the above? --GoDai (talk) 00:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Its about putting chakra into different materials not making them.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry for the mistake, but I think there are still lots of techniques that infuse chakra into materials. --GoDai (talk) 02:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::This is probably a special technique which allows for some special way, or a better way to do it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually I think a better way to put it is the techniques you are thinking of use objects as a medium to conduct chakra, not infuse chakra within them.WolfMaster (talk) 02:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Kinjutsu? I know that this is kinjutsu, but why? What harm does it cause to the user/other surrounding people? (talk) 03:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It was called "a kinjutsu that Deidara stole from his village." We have too little info to really decide why it's a kinjutsu. It was simply called one. --GoDai (talk) 05:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Name If it was mentioned to have that name "Iwagakure Kinjutsu" then why is it written in italics? (talk) 13:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :That's not the official name. That name was given to it because it's the most official thing that we have. It's more of a description that came out of the translation.--Cerez365™ 13:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Then why is the third databook a reference to its name? (talk) 14:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::It's not a reference to the name, it's a reference to where the information came from. The databook references beside names aren't for the person\thing's name, it's just to show their databook entries.--Cerez365™ 14:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Chakra flow What makes this kinjutsu different from chakra flow? Kneading chakra into materials, that kind've sounds like chakra flow.-- (talk) 04:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know. Chakra flow is when you actively pour chakra into something I'd say. If I had to guess, I'd say this allows to store chakra more effectively or in greater quantities because putting the thing in the mouths (which are believed to be a result of this kinjutsu) would put things closer or directly in contact with one's chakra network. Omnibender - Talk - 04:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Generations Where was it said that it was passed down for generations? Or is that just apart of the single reference to the Databook? Victory9000 (talk) 21:45, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Earth Release I wanted to remove Earth Release from Deidara's techniques, but I thought that maybe this technique is Earth Release, since it manipulates clay. So I'm not sure what to do. Opinions? • Seelentau 愛 議 22:23, January 16, 2015 (UTC) The Clay isn't Earth Release, it is something he had before he starting using them in explosions since he was an artist. He also said he needed to restock on clay clearly, when he was fighting Naruto and Kakashi. If it was Earth Release he could of simply made more right there. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:25, January 16, 2015 (UTC) If the clay is earth release then the sand Gaara has has to be earth and or wind release, OR Magnet release. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:32, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not talking about the clay... • Seelentau 愛 議 22:34, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Most likely Earth is part of Explosion.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:42, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::This is the one that kneads chakra into materials, not manipulates clay, this one manipulates clay. Basically, what this one does is it creates tongues on your hands and near your heart. :D--Omojuze (talk) 13:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Elve, that's not what I'm talking about, either. Omojuze, Kibaku Nendo is the result of this technique and explosive chakra. And since the clay comes in forms like birds or whatever out of Deidara's hands, it's most likely this technique that shapes them. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:19, January 17, 2015 (UTC)